The Vulcan Way
by Kokoroyume
Summary: TRADUCTION DE LA FIC DE Chapin CSI. Slash Spock et Kirk. Spock est conscient de tout ce qui se rapporte aux méthodes de flirt de Jim et veut y mettre un terme.


_Note de la traductrice : Voici un des OS de ce fandom que je préfère sur ce site_,_ léger, plein d'humour et comme j'aimerais en trouver plus souvent ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire part de toute incohérence que vous pourriez remarquer dans ma traduction ;)_

The Vulcan Way

Auteur : Chapin CSI _(Pour laisser une review à l'auteur ou lire la version originale, c'est ici : http : / / www . fanfiction . net / s / 5270449 / 1 / The_Vulcan_Way)_

Résumé : Spock est conscient de tout ce qui se rapporte aux méthodes de flirt de Jim.

Note de l'auteur : Je peux ne pas vraiment aimer W Shatner, mais cette histoire ne prend son sens qu'avec 'son' Kirk.

_

* * *

Journal personnel du capitaine. Lieu : mes quartiers. Supplément._

_J'ai pris une pause au début de mon quart de travail afin de lire le rapport annuel de Starfleet, une tâche que j'aurais dû entreprendre depuis deux semaines, et que j'ai été forcé à mettre de côté pour Mr .Spock, qui vient de requérir un entretien privé._

_Spock reste fidèle à lui-même même durant ses heures de temps libre. _

_Une affaire importante, disait son message. Importante, mais non urgente, je suppose ; autrement, il aurait abordé le sujet directement sur le pont. Encore une preuve que si Spock, de toutes les personnes, s'est permis d'interrompre ma pause, c'est que la situation doit être des plus sensibles, à mon avis._

_J'ai hâte de le voir._

_Hum, effaçons cette dernière partie et remplaçons-la par 'J'ai hâte de savoir ce qu'il a à me dire'._

Spock se trouvait au milieu de la pièce, les mains jointes derrières le dos comme il en avait l'habitude.

Jim l'observa avec intérêt. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que Spock lui rendait visite dans ses quartiers privés et cela, combiné au fait que Spock avait rejeté son offre de prendre un siège, pouvait seulement dire que, peu importe ce dont il voulait parler, cela était en effet un sujet très inquiétant.

Jim agit en conséquence ; il s'assit derrière son bureau et hocha la tête formellement en direction de Spock.

« Très bien, Mr. Spock, » dit-il. « Dites-moi ce que vous avez à l'esprit. »

« Puis-je parler librement, Capitaine ? »

« Oui, Mr. Spock, » dit Jim prudemment « Bien sûr. »

« Capitaine, il est récemment venu à mon attention que votre comportement envers moi avait subi un changement. »

Jim fronça les sourcils à cela. « Un changement, Mr. Spock ? »

« Oui, Capitaine, » dit Spock, « Selon mes observations, et en prenant en considération vos comportements passés envers d'autres, je suis arrivé à l'unique conclusion que – »

Jim leva une main. « Dîtes le simplement, Mr. Spock. »

« Vous me courtisez, Capitaine »

Le direct de Spock prit Jim par surprise mais des années passées à traiter avec des humains et des non-humains lui avaient enseigné comment réagir à des accusations imprévues. Comme un bon négociateur, il n'avait rien à admettre ou à nier ; il avait simplement à esquiver.

« C'est, ah, une déclaration intéressante, Mr. Spock, » sourit-il.

Spock inclina la tête.

« Ce sourire, par exemple, » dit-il gravement, « Vous l'utilisez à chaque fois que vous vous décidez à faire la cour à quelqu'un, Capitaine. »

Le sourire de Jim se fana. Il bougea dans son siège, très conscient de lui-même.

« Je souris tous le temps, Spock. »

« Pas comme ça, Capitaine, » répondit Spock. « Ce sourire en particulier a un but précis : il met l'accent sur la fossette de votre joue. »

« La fossette – »

« Les femmes considèrent cela plus que bienvenu, Capitaine, » dit Spock comme un fait certain, « Une réalité dont vous êtes très conscient, je crois, en me basant sur la fréquence à laquelle vous l'utilisez – et les moments choisis. » Il fit une pause mais pour l'heure Kirk était trop stupéfait pour parler. « Il y a d'autres signes, bien sûr, » ajouta Spock d'un ton professionnel « Il y a l'éclat spécial dans vos yeux ; il y a le battement de cils, et le – »

« Attendez, attendez, » dit Jim, « Comment pouvez-vous en savoir autant à propos de mes regards et de mes sourires ? »

« Vous n'avez pas été vraiment discret, Capitaine. Je peux toujours dire quand vous essayez de séduire quelqu'un. Cela ne concernait seulement que les femmes invitées à bord et les femmes membres de l'équipage mais à présent – »

« - à présent vous croyez que j'utilise les mêmes regards et les mêmes sourires sur vous, » termina Jim. « C'est cela, Mr. Spock ? »

« Oui, Capitaine. Pour les derniers neuf virgule deux jours pour être plus exact. »

« Je vois, » dit Jim avec réserve. Il n'allait _pas_ admettre quoi que ce soit jusqu'à ce qu'il sache où cela allait mener. « Et comment pourriez-vous expliquer ce soudain changement, euh, d'objectif, Spock ? »

« J'ai arrêté d'essayer d'expliquer le comportement humain il y a longtemps, Capitaine, » dit Spock. « Cependant, j'ai une théorie concernant votre comportement actuel. »

« Et c'est… ? »

« Je crois que vous avez finalement recouvré votre bon sens. »

Et c'était la réponse que Jim avait espéré. «Très bien, Spock, » dit-il d'une voix rauque, « Imaginons que tout ce que vous avez dit est vrai… N'y a-t-il rien d'autre que vous voulez me dire ? »

« Seulement que vos efforts ne sont pas nécessaires, Capitaine, » dit Spock calmement. « J'ai, et ai toujours été, vôtre. »

Les yeux de Jim s'illuminèrent, cette fois spontanément.

« C'est bon à entendre, Spock. »

Il se leva souplement de son siège, 'le' sourire éclatant à sa pleine capacité, et peu après il se tenait près de Spock ; si proche, en fait, qu'il aurait pu l'embrasser… s'il avait été plus grand de quelques centimètres. Dans sa position, il ne pouvait pas atteindre la bouche de Spock. Il aurait pu se mettre sur la pointe des pieds, bien sûr, mais faire cela n'aurait pas été très digne ; et même alors il aurait simplement pu atteindre le visage de Spock et le tirer plus près, il ne le fit pas. Il voulait – avait besoin – que Spock prenne l'initiative.

« Très bien, alors, » dit Jim d'une voix rauque. « Allez-y, Spock. » Et il attendit.

Et attendit.

Spock, les mains toujours derrière le dos, regarda simplement vers lui.

« Euh, Spock ? » dit Jim, « J'attends. »

« Vous attendez, Capitaine ? »

« Embrassez-moi, idiot ! »

« Je ne peux pas, Capitaine. »

« Quoi ? » Jim fronça les sourcils. Il fit un pas en arrière. « Mais vous venez juste de dire que vous avez des sentiments pour moi. »

« J'ai dit que j'étais _vôtre_, Capitaine, » rectifia Spock.

« Exactement. Vous devez m'embrasser maintenant. »

« Capitaine, je ne peux pas. »

« Pourquoi cela ? Oh, attendez, » ajouta Jim, frappé par une soudaine réalisation, « Nous devons nous caresser les doigts d'abord, c'est ça ? » Et il leva avec empressement sa main avec deux doigts tendus dans le traditionnel geste du 'baiser vulcain'.

La réaction de Spock fut instantanée ; ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue des doigts de Jim offerts si librement et il leva presque – presque – la main pour y répondre. Il parvint cependant à se retenir et il finit par réussir à détacher son regard de la main de Jim.

Il déglutit.

« Je ne peux pas entrer dans une relation avec vous, Capitaine. »

Jim laissa rapidement retomber sa main.

« Euh, Spock, » bredouilla-t-il, « Je ne pensais pas exactement établir une _relation_ avec vous. Je, hum, pensais davantage à un arrangement temporaire. Un… Un essai, d'une certaine façon. »

Spock hocha la tête. « C'était ce que j'avais deviné, Capitaine, » dit-il avec regret. « Je suis conscient que vous prenez les engagements de nature personnelle plutôt à la légère. Les Vulcains, cependant, ne peuvent pas faire cela. Pour nous, c'est une question de vie ou de mort. »

« Eh bien, je comprends cela mais… »

« Et pour être avec moi, vous devriez abandonner tous les autres, Capitaine. »

Jim tressaillit. « _Abandonner tous les autres _? » répéta-t-il, incrédule.

« C'est la manière vulcaine, Capitaine. »

« Euh, ça parait un peu dur, » dit Jim, presque pour lui-même. « Je veux dire, même les femmes avec lesquelles je suis sorti avaient suffisamment de bon sens pour ne pas attendre de moi que – » Il s'arrêta abruptement. Il leva les yeux. « Ecoutez, Spock, » dit-il, « Nous ne sommes pas sur Vulcain ; nous pouvons sans doute faire une exception aux règles ici. »

« Oui, bien sûr que nous pouvons, Capitaine. »

Les yeux de Jim s'illuminèrent. « Vraiment ? »

« Non, Capitaine, » rétorqua Spock. « J'avais simplement recours à un sarcasme humain. »

« Oh. »

« Si j'étais humain, » ajouta Spock, « Je crois que la réponse correcte à votre question aurait pu être, ' _non, imbécile, nous ne pouvons pas faire une exception aux règles !_' Mais je ne suis pas humain. » D'un ton plus doux, il ajouta, « Capitaine, puis-je faire remarquer que si nous entrons dans une relation, nous appartiendrons l'un à l'autre ? »

« Eh bien, euh, oui. Mais – »

« Cela pourrait mener au plus satisfaisant des échanges, Capitaine, » dit Spock. « La fidélité mène à une profonde compréhension de son partenaire, je crois. »

« Je suppose mais – »

« Et ce serait une relation _égale_, Capitaine, » dit Spock avec dignité. « J'ai été amené à croire que je suis assez convoité par les humains. L'équipage m'a élu le plus désirable humanoïde à bord deux ans d'affilé. Je ne me préoccupe pas de ce genre de catégorisations, » ajouta-t-il modestement. « Mais je crois que les humains leur donnent une certaine valeur. »

« Oh, Spock, nous leur donnons de la valeur, » admit Jim, « _Je_ leur donne de la valeur. C'est juste… » Il soupira. « Ecoutez. Ce n'est pas que je ne vous considère pas – » Il s'arrêta. « Ce que je veux dire c'est que vous êtes le seul Vulcain que j'ai jamais – le seul _mâle_ que j'ai jamais – » Il devenait sentimental, et c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. « La vérité c'est que je ne suis pas prêt à 'abandonner tous les autres', Spock ; même pas pour vous. »

Spock acquiesça avec regret. En fait, 'terrassé' semblait être le seul mot adéquat pour décrire comment il semblait être à présent.

« Je comprends, » dit-il doucement.

Jim essaya une fois de plus.

« Etes-vous certain que vous ne pouvez pas faire une exception dans cette situation – » dit-il timidement puis souriant. « Pour moi ? »

« J'en suis certain. »

C'était maintenant à Jim de paraître terrassé. Le silence s'installa un moment puis, dans un ton plus léger, il dit, « Eh bien, Spock. J'espère que cela ne va pas créer de tensions dans nos, hum, relations professionnelles. »

« Ca ne devrait pas en créer, Capitaine. »

« Et j'espère que vous pourrez me pardonner pour… Pour les regards, et les sourires, et… Pour ne pas être capable de… De… »

« D'abandonner tous les autres, » dit Spock clairement. « Tout va parfaitement bien, Jim. Je sais que c'est trop demander. »

« Oui, c'est trop. »

« Spécialement d'un _humain_. »

Jim plissa les yeux. Spock avait fait le dernier commentaire légèrement, et dans un ton que Jim connaissait bien ; c'était le ton que Spock employait lorsqu'il élevait la logique vulcaine et les enseignements vulcains au-dessus des enseignements des autres – particulièrement ceux des humains.

C'était le ton qui habituellement le contrariait le plus.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire de généralisation, Spock, » prévint-il.

« Capitaine, les humains ne pourraient jamais s'engager dans une relation à long terme, » dit Spock comme-ci c'était l'évidence même, « Ce n'est pas dans leur nature. »

« Vous ne pouvez pas faire de remarques désinvoltes comme celles-là, Spock, » protesta Jim. « Elles sont presque discriminatoires. »

« Capitaine, les humains ne pourraient pas – »

« Si, ils peuvent, » dit Jim fermement. « Et je le vous prouverai. »

Spock le regarda avec intérêt. « Vous me le prouverez ? »

« Oui, » dit Jim fermement. « Je vais m'engager dans une relation avec vous. »

Spock l'étudia durant un moment.

« Je suis content d'entendre cela, Capitaine. »

« Eh bien, » sourit Jim, « Vous pourriez faire quelque chose pour montrer votre appréciation, Spock. »

« Oui, Jim, » dit Spock d'une voix rauque, et il leva enfin sa main.

Jim leva également sa main mais, juste avant que ses doigts ne touchent ceux de Spock, il eut une soudaine prise de conscience.

« Vous m'avez piégé ! »

« _Piégé_, Capitaine ? »

« Oui ! Vous saviez que je ne vous laisserais jamais partir avec cette remarque à propos des humains, n'est-ce pas ! Vous saviez que je ferais tout pour vous prouver que les humains ont autant de valeur que n'importe quelle autre espèce de l'univers ! »

Spock se contenta de lever un sourcil.

« N'essayez pas de me tromper, » railla Jim, « Vous m'avez manipulé ; admettez-le ! »

Spock haussa légèrement les épaules.

« Eh bien, Jim comme je le disais plus tôt, la monogamie mène à une profonde compréhension de son partenaire. »

Jim sourit malgré lui. Pas le 'sourire séducteur' si travaillé qu'il pourrait employer sur tellement (tellement) d'autres, mais un nouveau.

« Très bien, Spock » dit-il, « Vous gagnez. Peut-être qu'il est temps pour moi d'abandonner tous les autres, comme vous dîtes. Peut-être est-ce m – »

Mais il n'eut jamais la chance d'en dire plus, puisque Spock avait finalement décidé de lui montrer son appréciation. Avec ses lèvres.

* * *

**Fin**


End file.
